A femtocell base station is a cellular base station configured for a small coverage area, examples of which include a residence, a small business, or a building. As such, the femtocell base station, such as for example a home base station (HNB) or a home E-UTRAN (evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network) Node B base station (HeNB), may have functionality similar to a typical base station, such as an E-UTRAN Node B (eNB) base station, but the femtocell base station may have less range and power given its limited coverage area. For example, the femtocell base station may have power sufficient for a cell serving wireless devices within a limited range of about tens of meters. Accordingly, wireless service providers view the femtocell base station as a way to extend service coverage indoors into a building, a structure, or a small area where service coverage may be limited, or as a way to offload traffic to the femtocell base station.